


Love Me Like You Do

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: Deadpool (2016), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spideypool AU where Wade and Peter are just two normal guys who live together in an apartment in New York. They're also in a relationship and have been dating for almost four years. Basically, Peter comes home to see his boyfriend of four years sitting on the couch with a guitar in his hand and a grin on his face. He also appears to have something in a bag. What's Wade planning? You'll see. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Wade Wilson had been dating his boyfriend, Peter Parker, for four years. Those four years had been the most amazing years of his life. He was never the long-term relationship type of person..until he met Peter. From the first day he met him, he knew that was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Now, after four amazing years, he's finally decided to propose to his one and only true love. He went out and picked the best ring he could find. And, he also might of memorized the lyrics to Peter's favorite song so he could sing it to him. He just wanted everything to be....perfect.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Peter Parker came home to see his boyfriend of four years, Wade Wilson, sitting on the couch with a guitar in his hand and a goofy grin on his face. A bag was on the coffee table. Peter raised an eyebrow. "Wade..what are you doing?" Wade smiled. "Come sit next to me, babe." Peter sat next to Wade, a confused look on his face. "So..you wanna tell me what's going on?" Wade chuckled a bit. "I will, I will. But...why tell you when I can show you?" He strummed on the guitar and looked at Peter, smiling.

Peter recognized the tune. It was a song he really loved. 'Love Me Like You Do' by Ellie Goulding. Wade had sang it to Peter multiple times and vice versa. But..something told Peter this time was going to be different. He smiled slightly as Wade began to sing. "You're the light, you're the night...You're the color of my blood. You're the cure, you're the pain...You're the only thing I wanna touch. Never knew that it could mean so much, so much..." Wade looked into Peter's eyes as he sang, causing them both to blush.

"You're the fear, I don't care. Cause I've never been so high. Follow me to the dark...Let me take you past our satellites. You can see the world you brought to life, to life. So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do...Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do...Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do...What are you waiting for? Fading in, fading out...On the edge of paradise. Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find..." He held Peter's hand as he sang this line while he strummed the guitar with the other.

"Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire...Yeah, I'll let you set the pace...'Cause I'm not thinking straight. My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more...What are you waiting for? Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)... Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do...Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do...What are you waiting for?"

"Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)...Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)...Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do...What are you waiting for?" Peter was absolutely mesmerized. He was rubbing circles on Wade's hand with his thumb while his other hand was on Wade's arm. A blush was yet again dusting both of their cheeks as Wade watched Peter while he sang. "I'll let you set the pace...'Cause I'm not thinking straight. My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more...What are you waiting for?"

"Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)...Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)...Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do...What are you waiting for? Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)...Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (oh)...Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do...What are you waiting for?" After Wade sang the last line, he set the guitar down. Then, he cupped either side of Peter's face in his hands before pulling him into a kiss. Peter kissed back, wrapping his arms around the older male's waist. 

After what seemed like forever, the need for air came and they pulled away. "Okay..as much as I'm enjoying this...what's this about?" Peter asked, looking at Wade with curious eyes. "Right...close your eyes, Petey." "Okay...but why?" Wade chuckled. "You'll see." Peter closed his eyes. Wade grabbed a box out of the bag which contained a beautiful engagement ring. He then got down on one knee. He took a deep breath...blushing for the umpteenth time. 

"Okay, Petey...open your eyes." Peter opened his eyes and gasped. "W-Wade...? A-Are you doing what I think you're doing...?" Wade smiled, biting his lip. "Peter Parker, I love you and these past four years have been amazing. I couldn't ask for a better person to wake up next to every morning. Before I met you, I didn't believe in true love. After I met you...I realized that true love could be real. I found it with you. I wanna wake up next to you every morning for as long as I live...so...Peter...will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box which revealed the ring.

Tears were cascading down Peter's cheeks and he was smiling. "Wade...I-I...yes...yes!" He said, hugging the older male tightly. Wade hugged back, wiping Peter's tears away. He slipped the engagement ring onto Peter's finger, pulling him into a kiss. Peter kissed back, smiling into the kiss.

About a year later, as Peter and Wade kissed after the vows, the exchanging of the rings and the "I dos," Peter was sure he could hear "Love Me Like You," playing in the background. "Really Wade ... really?" He asked his now husband, giggling a bit. Wade smiled, laughing. "What? It's our song." Peter playfully rolled his eyes before kissing his husband again.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
I hope you guys enjoyed this! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! <3


End file.
